oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tourist Trap
Official description Walkthrough *The ability to defeat a level 47 enemy |items = *Desert shirt, desert robe and desert boots (Note: You cannot use the black robes created during the Shadow of the Storm quest) *At least 3-4 full waterskins or an enchanted water tiara *Knife *Shantay desert pass to access the desert or 5 coins to buy one *Hammer (or a golden hammer) *30-50 feathers (Note: You can only use colourless feathers) *At least 200 coins *Bronze bar (bring one or two extra in case of failure) Note: All of the required items, with the exception of the bronze bar, may be bought from Shantay at the Shantay Pass. Recommended items: *Weapons and armour for lower levels *Food |kills = *Mercenary Captain (level-47) }} Getting started Note: You will have to unequip almost everything several times during this quest, as well as receive various quest items, so it is a good idea to leave some free space in your inventory when you start. Leave five spaces free for items, plus enough room to unequip all weapons and armour you are wearing. *Begin the quest by talking to Irena. She is worried that her daughter Ana has not returned from the desert she entered a few days ago. You offer to help find Ana and return her to her mother. Note: Before you venture into the desert, remember to bring a few full waterskins, and a knife to refill them from Kharidian cacti. Also, it is better to wear desert robes instead of your armour. Desert robes will make your water last longer. *From the Shantay Pass, go south to find some footprints and follow them until you reach some Mercenaries guarding the gate to the Desert Mining Camp. Note: An easier way is to travel with the Rug Merchant and go to Bedabin Camp (this will cost between 75 and 200 coins) and run east towards the Bedabin Mining Camp. *To enter the camp, talk to the Mercenary Captain. *Compliment him and agree to do him favours, but when he asks you to kill Al Zaba Bhasim say that you do not think you can do that, and then insult him. This will start a fight and you must kill him (a ring of recoil kill will suffice). *Your character should automatically pick up the metal key, thus granting you access to the camp. *Before you enter, make sure to unequip any wielded weapons and armour. Note: You can still wear auras, robes, hats or hoods, gloves, and capes or cloaks while entering. Entering the mine Warning: Once you have entered do not equip any weapons or armour, or you will be caught and thrown in jail. If you are put in jail, you can bend the cell wall window and climb out. Climb up the rocks just outside the window, and then up the cliff and down again to end up just outside the camp. *Once you have entered the mining camp, go to white building to the north and search the table on the east wall. *Take the jail key, this will save you time if you get caught by the guards while trying to find the male slave; simply use the key on the jail door if this happens. *Once inside, talk to one of the male slaves near the double doors that lead to the mine. He is the slave that is not mining. He will tell you that he is planning on making an escape. *Help him remove his handcuffs and switch his slave robes for your desert robes. *While wearing the slave robes, go to the north-east area of the camp, where there are some large doors. *Open them and head down into the mine. Upon entering head north and follow the cave around until you come to a guarded cave entrance. *Attempt to walk through the mine cave. Unfortunately, a guard will stop you. Turn around and talk to him. These are the correct selections while talking to the guard: #''"I'd like to mine in a different area."'' #''"Yes sir, you're quite right sir."'' #''"Yes sir, we understand each other perfectly."'' *He will want a pineapple. He specifically wants a Tenti pineapple, so do not bother bringing a regular pineapple. To get the pineapple he wants, you will need to go to the Bedabin Camp to the west and talk to Al Shabim (he is in the large tent to the south of the pond). *To get there, take off your slave robes and use your gate key on the gate to exit. Warning: If you fail to take off your slave robes before opening the gate, the guards will search you and may throw you in jail. Note: If you have lost your main gate key, you can get another one by searching the table upstairs of the white building. *Now head west to the Bedabin Camp and speak with Al Shabim. He agrees to give you the pineapple, but only if you get the plans to a new weapon hidden in a chest back at the mining camp. *Agree and he will give you a key to the chest and you can head back. The plans *Go back and enter the mining camp and head inside the white building to the north. *Climb up a ladder to where Captain Siad is sitting. *Search his bookcases to learn he has an interest in sailing. *After that, talk to him and select "I wanted to have a chat?". Mention that he has a lot of books, then direct it to sailing. Choose the option "I could tell by the cut of your jib" when presented. This will then distract him. *When he is distracted, open the chest to get the plans. Note: An alternative is telling him that the slaves escaped and then use the key with the chest. Captain Siad will catch you, but it will not be taken away. Another alternative is to select "Fire! Fire!". He will get distracted and you can get the plans from the chest, and Siad will not catch you. *Go back to the Bedabin Camp and show Al Shabim the plans. He will give you permission to use the anvil nearby. *Enter the tent to the north and use your bronze bars with the anvil to create some prototype dart tips. *Then add the feathers to make a prototype dart. Note: You may fail and lose your bronze bar, so bringing multiple bronze bars may be beneficial. If you see the notice saying you failed, just dont click continue and then use the bronze bar on the anvil again. *Take this back to Al Shabim and he will give you some of the darts and the pineapple you need. Note: At this point you can create your own darts. Finding Ana *Before re-entering the mining camp, take off any weapons (including the darts you just received) and armour and put on the slave robes. *Head back down into the mine and give the pineapple to the guard who wanted it. He will now let you inside the mine cave. *Walk further down into the mine until you find yourself in front of a mine cart. *Nearby you can pick up a barrel from the platform that has the winch bucket, that you will need later (use "Search barrel"). *Then right-click on the cart and use the "Search" option to ride it to the other side. Warning: You can fail and bang your head or knee on the barrel and take anywhere from 30 to 45 damage. *Once there, go down the north-western passageway containing a large number of slaves at the end and you will find Ana. Note: Talking to Ana is not required - You can simply use the barrel on her to skip the dialogue. Warning: There are several talk options with Ana that will annoy the guards. For instance, if you talk about the key, or if you say that the guards are rubbish and you have slipped by them, you might get thrown into a locked off area of the mine. The guard will let you out if you mine 15 rocks for him. There is a bronze pickaxe in this area. Each rock mined gives 1 Mining exp. If you equip any armour or weapons to make room for the 15 rocks you must unequip them as soon as you finish the conversation with the guard and wear only your slave suit, otherwise you will just get thrown back into the locked off area and told to mine 15 more rocks. Important: If you need to drop items to hold the 15 rocks, keep in mind that you will NOT be able to get them back. ''' *Talk to Ana and ask her if she knows a way to escape out of the mine. She will say that the only thing that goes out of the mine are the rocks. *Ask her how they transport the rocks and you will discover that they use barrels for that. But when you suggest to hide Ana in a barrel to sneak her out of the mine, she will refuse. *Do not pay attention to her refusal and use the barrel in your inventory on Ana, to get Ana in a barrel, and head back to the mine cart. Rescuing Ana *Put the barrel with Ana in it into the mine cart and send it down the track before getting in and riding down to the other side after her. *Search the barrels around the cart and you will automatically find and retrieve the one that has Ana in it. '''Warning: If you drop her any time during the quest before escaping, a guard will notice and you will be thrown into jail and have to rescue her again. *Walk to the winch bucket, put the barrel on it and the guard nearby will help you hoist it up onto the platform. *Whenever you get a chance, make sure to compliment the guard in some way to avoid being caught. Warning: Don't walk straight out of that area of the mine holding Ana in your barrel. A guard will compliment you on the heaviness of your barrel, and then he will kick your barrel open, revealing Ana and you will have to rescue her again. *Head back to the surface again and go to the winch bucket (SW corner of the Mining Camp). *Operate it and then search the barrels adjacent to it to retrieve Ana. Do not try to walk out the front gate! *Now you need to talk to the cart driver - he will not talk to you until you have placed Ana into the back of the cart - select "Search Cart" and follow the dialogue to put Ana into the cart. *In order to get out, tell the Mine cart driver the following phrases: #''"Nice cart."'' #''"One wagon wheel says to the other, 'I'll see you around'."'' #''"One good turn deserves another"'' #''"Fired... no, shot perhaps!"'' #''"In for a penny in for a pound."'' #''"Well, you see, it's like this..."'' #''"Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here!"'' #''"You can't leave me here, I'll get killed!"'' *Search the cart after you have finished all of the dialogue. *Select the "Yes" option and you will escape on the back of the cart. After you get out of the camp do not teleport or Ana will say you cannot concentrate with me and you will drop her and teleport meaning you will have to repeat the whole process over again. You can use the flying carpet, however. *Do not try to get Ana out of the barrel - just head back to Irena. She will see that you have Ana with you, and both of them will thank you. Reward *2 quest points *4650 experience in your choice of two from the following skills (you may pick same skill twice): Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving.Note: Be careful when talking to Irena to complete the quest; clicking one too many times on continue is likely to result in experience in a skill that you didn't want. *Ability to smith darts *Wrought iron key *Full slave robes Music unlocked *Lonesome *Arabian *Nomad Required for completing: *Defeating the Culinaromancer (Recipe for Disaster) *Desert Treasure Trivia *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Got something to hide? Stick it in a barrel! I've returned Ana to Irena and the tourist trap has been well and truly sprung." *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Ana wasn't too happy to be cooped up in that barrel! But at least I got her out of the mining camp." *If you try to show the stats of 'Ana in a barrel', you will receive a message of her saying "It's rude to ask a lady about her weight." She weighs 22 kg. es:The Tourist Trap nl:The Tourist Trap fi:The Tourist Trap Tourist Trap Category:Desert quests Category:The Tourist Trap Category:Wikia Game Guides quests